


Too warm

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [96]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsclean, winter and bark.





	Too warm

**Author's Note:**

> Have some warm Stiles. =)
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/175088690307).)

Stiles sighed as he leaned against the rough bark of the tree. “I miss winter.”

“You hate winter,” Derek said. He looked at ease and comfortable despite lying in the sun.

“I know,” Stiles grumbled, “but at least I feel clean when I’ve showered in the winter, now I just feel sticky and gross all the time.”

“You’re not gross,” Derek said. “Come here, we can be sticky together?”

“No, you’re in the sun, it’s too warm.”

“Okay. Wanna go to the lake?”

“Oh, god, yes, please,” Stiles groaned. “Ice cream on the way?”

“Obviously,” Derek said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
